Arrangements
by pancakevampire
Summary: (NEW SUMMARY BECAUSE THE OLD ONE SUCKED) Life doesn't always have a fairy tale ending, even when you're a princess. Rapunzel will find out the hard way how difficult a "Princess' duty" can be when she is forced into an arranged marriage with a prince she's never met. (New cover image; art by me.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rapunzel twirled giddily in front of a mirror, her handmaid having just finished dressing her in yet another new dress. In her old life, Rapunzel had only had the one, ill-fitting, pink and purple dress, and had screamed when she had come to the castle and seen her closet full of dresses in every style and color imaginable. Today's dress was a deep teal color with white embroidery at the cuffs of the sleeves and the neckline, and the skirt had a small amount of tulle underneath it that caused it to flare out slightly as it reached the floor.

"That color is just lovely on you, Miss," Penny said with a smile. Rapunzel turned to her handmaid with one of her characteristically bright smiles.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, Miss."

"Oh thank you, Penny!" Rapunzel squealed, leaping forward to throw her arms around the small, timid girl. Penny attempted to explain to her that such behavior towards someone lower in class than her was inappropriate, but Rapunzel argued, as she had before, that they were _friends._

Rapunzel hummed quietly as Penny brushed her short, choppy hair, the sensation still calming to her even though the only other person to brush her hair had been Gothel. Rapunzel tried her best not to think about her false mother, but it was hard sometimes. After three months of living in the castle, however, it was getting easier. Her days were busy, with lessons in the morning and afternoon and her nights spent playing chess with her father and doing needle point with her mother. The weekends she spent with Eugene, exploring the castle, shopping in town, or sneaking back to the Snuggly Duckling to talk to their ruffian friends.

Once Penny was done brushing Rapunzel's hair – Rapunzel was amazed each time at how easy it was, when before she would spend hours brushing her long, blonde hair – she escorted the princess down to the main dining hall for breakfast. Her parents, the king and queen, were already seated on one side of the large table, and Eugene was seated opposite the king. He looked up when she entered, hiding his true expression with a calm nod of approval.

After being known as a notorious – and handsome – rogue who stole crowns and hearts, Eugene didn't like to admit to the mushy, goopy feeling he got whenever the princess looked at him. He had been able to seduce women with just a twitch of his eyebrows. He could make them swoon with a single glance. He had been _Flynn Rider_, damn it, and now look at him! Weak kneed and wide eyed for just one girl.

She had him wrapped around her finger, and subconsciously, she knew it. He tried to stay cool when she walked up and sat next to him, but she was wearing this dress that was like _whoa_ and he was struggling just to stay an appropriate distance from her in front of the king and queen. Even the small smile just for him and the bright, "Good morning!" for everyone caused his stomach to flip. If the old Flynn Rider could have seen this, he'd be laughing hysterically.

Yeah, he was in love. That old part of him that abhorred attachment, that instinctively urged him to keep moving, hated the idea of it. But that part was slowly growing quieter, was being crushed by the new man he was becoming. The new him was content to wander around the palace grounds until Rapunzel got a break from her lessons for lunch, and was content to read only half interesting books in the library until her lessons were done for the day and they could steal a few kisses before dinner. Ugh.

"I had a wonderful dream last night!" Rapunzel announced after taking a sip of her goblet of water. Her parents looked up from their breakfast plates in amusement, continuously in awe of their excitable daughter. "I dreamed I was getting married! My dress was long and white and more beautiful than any of the ones in my closet and I had a bouquet of all of the best smelling flowers! And I was walking down an aisle, and there were so many people, and I looked up from my flowers to see someone waiting for me at the end…" She trailed off, her expression changing to something odd and unreadable before continuing, "except I woke up before I saw who it was."

Her parents exchanged a glance, their eyes hard with some knowledge only they were privy to. Rapunzel looked to the man sitting beside her, however, giving him a small, close lipped smile. Eugene only squirmed in his seat, the idea of marriage so foreign to him that it might as well be a different language.

The queen cleared her throat delicately, drawing attention to her. She looked at her daughter with a warm expression. "I had a lovely dream as well, that you and I went into town and tasted the most delicious apple pie! What do you say we go looking for it after your lessons today?" Eugene wanted to argue that the time after her lessons was for him, but the excited look on Rapunzel's face shut him up.

"Really? I've never tried apple pie before!" She seemed to bounce in place in her seat. "Can Eugene come? Can papa come? Can we all go together?"

The queen smiled, but Eugene recognized the usual expression her parents got when the topic of his involvement in her life came up. Sure, they were grateful to him for returning her safely to them, and thus allowed him to live in the castle and eat meals with them (only after her insistence), but that didn't mean they had to like him. In fact, the air in the dining hall had been thick with tension right up until Rapunzel had entered the room. It was just a matter of time before they kicked him back onto the streets.

"Well dear," the queen began, searching for some excuse. "Well, I was thinking it could be just the two of us. Wouldn't that be nice? We could go look at jewelry, too, and you know the boys wouldn't be interested in that."

Rapunzel nodded, seeming to accept it but still looked put out. "Don't worry, Blondie," Eugene piped up, reaching for her hand under the table. "I don't like apples anyway."

Rapunzel tried to ignore the way her parents and everyone else treated Eugene, but she wasn't stupid. She knew they only allowed him to stay in the castle because she had asked them to, and was prepared to throw a crying fit the moment they tried to get him to leave. She knew that if she wasn't the lost princess who they insisted on spoiling to make up for the eighteen years of her absence, Eugene would have been on the streets long ago.

The rest of breakfast passed quietly, silent except for the scraping of forks against porcelain. Rapunzel and Eugene respectfully took their leave, heading outside to enjoy the bright morning sun and some fresh fall air before Rapunzel's lessons began. They laid together in the palace garden, very aware that at least three pairs of eyes were on them at all times but trying not to care.

"I wish I wasn't a princess," Rapunzel mused, holding a small flower closer to her face to inspect it carefully.

Eugene couldn't help but agree, but still he asked, "Why's that?"

She thought for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, if I wasn't a princess then it would be okay for us to be together. And I wouldn't have to go to lessons and learn etiquette and all that boring stuff. I mean, I like all my clothes and I like exploring the castle and I love the garden but…"

She didn't finish, and Eugene was still stuck on her first sentence. He wanted to explain to her that things wouldn't be _that_ different, that any parents would disapprove of their daughter cavorting with the likes of him, but he didn't have the heart to. And besides, they were right. He wasn't good enough for her, and everyone knew it but her. The only good thing about him was her. Without her, he was a thief. He had only changed _because_ of her and _for_ her.

She was still staring intently at the flower, but he could tell that her thoughts were far away. He never knew the right thing to say to help her feel better, and this time was no different than any other. The only thing he could think to do was slide his hand through the grass to meet hers and give her small fingers a squeeze. She rewarded him with a smile that crinkled the edges of her eyes.

For a few, blissful moments, they laid together, eyes closed, until they were interrupted by Rapunzel's handmaid. "Miss, it's time for your lessons!" Penny called apologetically. Rapunzel groaned, but obediently followed her back into the castle after quickly kissing Eugene on the cheek. In her absence, he rolled over and picked up the flower she had been holding. It was a pale purple something-or-other with rounded petals, but it was wilting from the cool nights that were increasing in frequency.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag by, with Eugene wandering down to the stables and Rapunzel sitting diligently through her lessons. There was a blissful hour between lessons where Rapunzel bounded down to the kitchen to gather up some bread and cheese for lunch and then hurried out to the garden where Eugene was waiting for her. They spread a blanket in the grass and ate together, giggling and chatting and enjoying the last bit of warmth that autumn would allow.

Unlike the morning hours, however, lunch ended too soon and Rapunzel was sent back into the castle for the rest of her lessons. Occasionally, she would glance out the window of the study and see a figure in a blue vest waving up at her. It was utter torture, Rapunzel thought, to be trapped indoors learning the difference between a salad fork and an entrée fork or a soup spoon and a tea spoon when there was so much to do and see outside. Yes, she was free of her confining tower, but now it almost seemed as if she were trapped in another, larger prison.

After her lessons ended, Rapunzel was promptly escorted out of the castle and to the waiting carriage, with absolutely no chance of sneaking a kiss from Eugene on the way out. Her mother was waiting in the carriage for her, and the queen tried to act light and carefree, but still seemed pensive to the princess. Their trip seemed to last for hours, the driver taking them to the bakery on the furthest edge of town upon the queen's insistence. Rapunzel was not disappointed; the apple pie was delicious, a mixture of tartness and sweetness coming together in perfect harmony on her tongue. However, despite the queen insisting on having some one-on-one bonding time with her daughter, she seemed withdrawn and distant the entire afternoon.

They returned to the palace around sunset, just in time for dinner. It seemed a little odd to Rapunzel that they should eat dinner after having a slice of decadent pie each, but she certainly didn't mind. Gothel would never have let her have desert first. Well, Gothel had never let her have desert, period, but still. Rapunzel couldn't deny that her real mother was a significant improvement from the woman who had kidnapped her, despite her shy timidity and, now, distance.

When the queen and princess arrived at the dining hall flanked by the two guards that had accompanied them on their trip, the king was already waiting. Rapunzel hesitantly sat in her usual seat beside Eugene's empty chair. She tried to calm herself – maybe he was just late. Maybe he had tripped and fallen in mud and had to wash up before dinner. Maybe he was out buying her a gift and got lost. Maybe he was sick and went to bed early. She came up with something, anything to ease the suspicion that he had left or been kicked out.

Meanwhile, Eugene was pouting in his room. He had showed up to dinner early, hoping to beat everyone there, but the king was already waiting. He gave Eugene a stern look that almost sent him running in the opposite direction – not because he was a coward, but because he was smart – and told him that he had "important" matters to "discuss" with his "daughter" over "dinner." Whatever. He had been escorted back to his room by a waiter with a covered tray of food like a damn child, where he was left to sulk like a damn child. Part of him was also nervous. What could be so important that they needed to speak with her alone? Was the bakery trip a distraction?

The latter question was highly likely. The queen may be a kind and gentle woman, despite her reservations regarding him, but she was not whimsical in any way. Usually, she was very busy doing whatever it was queens did, and so an impromptu bakery trip on a whim was highly suspicious. He guessed that one of the likely topics would be Eugene's presence in the castle. They hadn't said anything yet, but with the way they regarded him it was only a matter of time.

An uncomfortable silence between Rapunzel and her parents was broken when three waiters entered the dining hall, each carrying a silver tray with a lid on it. Despite her uneasiness, Rapunzel found it difficult not to get excited about dinner. After spending three months in the castle, the chefs _still_ hadn't made the same dish twice, and each evening was a new culinary adventure for Rapunzel. Tonight's main course was a hearty soup with dark broth and chunks of meat and vegetables. It was savory and delicious, and Rapunzel was digging into it in earnest when her father cleared his throat.

She looked up from the spoonful she had been preparing to shove in her mouth and wondered if she had done something wrong. Was she using the tea spoon again? Was she slurping? Did she forget to place her napkin in her lap?

"I'm sure you've noticed," the king began in his deep, booming voice, "that we wanted to have dinner alone with you to discuss a few things."

Rapunzel nodded, slowly placing her spoon back in her soup, the spoonful she had eagerly been awaiting still on it. She had learned in the first month that it was impolite to eat when someone was directly addressing you, especially if it was her parents.

"Dear," the queen piped up, her eyebrows drawing together over her eyes, "there's no easy way to say this – any of this. We know that you're still adjusting to your new life, but you have to know that there are certain duties that a princess must fulfill when she comes of age."

An uneasy silence fell around them. Rapunzel was confused, as she often got when her parents or anyone else talked about her duties as a princess. She didn't even know how to _be _a princess yet, how was she supposed to carry out princess duties? And there were so many! "What…what sort of duties?" She asked timidly, her eyes flickering from her parents to her clenched hands in her lap.

She looked expectantly at her mother, but the queen seemed to be speechless. The king sat up straighter in his seat and again cleared his throat. "Primarily," he began, "marriage."

Was that it? Rapunzel relaxed visibly. Why were they acting so grim and serious? Marriage was supposed to be a happy thing, right? She began to talk excitedly, "Oh that would be lovely! Of course we haven't talked about it yet, but I would love to, and I'm sure he'll ask eventually right? And oh, it would be beautiful! Could I design my wedding gown? Could I make decorations? Could I pick which type of cake we had? Could we have apple pie instead of cake? Could we –"

Uncharacteristically, the king cut his daughter off mid-sentence by raising a hand. She tried not to look hurt, but her large, expressive eyes betrayed everything. Actually, she was thinking of the gesture, and how Gothel had used it many times when she thought Rapunzel was being annoying.

"We're not talking about _Eugene_," he said, his sentiments towards the ex-thief evident in the way he said his name. And now…Rapunzel was confused again. She didn't know any other men besides Eugene and her father, and she _liked_ Eugene. Aren't you supposed to marry people you like? Isn't that how it works?

The queen placed her face in her hands before speaking, a gesture that Rapunzel often did, beginning long before her return to the kingdom. "A princess must marry someone of noble blood, dear."

The king continued for her. "Often, marriages are used to make peace and form alliances between two kingdoms. As you know from your studies, Corona has been trying for years to form an alliance with the kingdom of Sylvania, and they have a prince not much older than you."

The truth was beginning to come together for Rapunzel like the pieces of a puzzle, but it took her father saying it for her to fully realize it. "We've arranged for you to marry the Sylvanian prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In his room, Eugene was growing restless. He wanted to know what was going on in the dining hall, damn it! What could they have needed to discuss with their daughter? Whatever it was, how was Rapunzel handling it? He knew from experience that she could get very emotional very quickly, and without someone there to pull her aside and calmly explain the situation in a way she would understand, things could get bad. He had half a mind to go down there this instant, to barge into the dining hall and demand to be a part of anything that concerned Rapunzel, but he knew that wouldn't end well. He was going to do it anyways when movement outside his window drew his attention.

He approached the window and looked down three stories to the ground to see a small figure dart out of the castle and head for the small forest that flanked the palace. It was dark and difficult to see details, but he knew without a doubt that it was Rapunzel from the way her hair bobbed and how her dark dress flared out behind her. As soon as she made it into the trees, a handful of guards came pouring out of the castle. They split up and began heading in all directions – except for the forest. Before he could even consciously decide to do so, Eugene was throwing open his bedroom door and running through the palace hallways and leaping down entire flights of stairs.

Rapunzel didn't think. She just ran until her feet stung and her lungs ached and still she kept going. Her mind was swirling with thoughts, half of them indiscernible in the tangled chaos. She recalled with perfect clarity, however, the conversation that had just passed between her and her parents. She had argued, crying, "But I don't want to! I don't even know this prince!"

And, the part that hurt the most, what her mother had said in response... The queen had raised her voice towards her daughter for the first time ever, and said, "You don't have a choice." Each word had been forceful. Each word cut deeply. Each word seemed to be a cruel echo of Gothel using that very phrase anytime Rapunzel had argued or spoken out. It was that moment that Rapunzel had panicked, her mind returning to that place she had been not all that long ago, and, feeling suddenly claustrophobic, she had run from the dining hall. She ran from her parents, ran from the castle. She ran.

She stumbled over rocks and tree roots and pushed away branches as they scraped her face and tugged at her clothes. When she heard someone calling her name, at first she thought it was the wind playing tricks on her. She stopped to listen, and this time very clearly heard Eugene calling her name. A mix of confusing emotions pulled her in opposite directions. One part wanted to keep running so that she wouldn't have to face him. Another part wanted to turn back and run _to_ him so that she could feel his arms around her. Yet another part felt like she was going to explode.

Either way, he would have caught up with her eventually since he was far more physically fit than a girl who had been stuck in a tower for eighteen years, and because he had a lot of practice running from palace guards. Eugene found her sitting on the forest floor against a tree, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face pressed into her knees. He was about to speak when she let out an uncontrollable sob.

Again, he was at a loss for what he should do. Should he say something? Should he wait? He didn't know, so instead he just did what felt right and instinctive. He sat down on the ground beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders. Almost immediately her cries grew in intensity and volume and she turned to him, collapsing against his chest. Sure, he'd seen her cry before, but never like this. She was so distraught and upset and he had no idea what he should do or say. So he didn't do or say anything. He put his arms around her and held her, and it was exactly what she needed.

After a long time, Rapunzel seemed to quiet. Whether she was actually calming down, or she was just out of energy, Eugene wasn't sure. He decided now was as good a time as any to find out why she had acted so dramatically, so, very carefully, he asked, "_Now_ can you tell me what happened?"

She sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeves before looking at him. Her eyes were irritated from crying and red around the edges, and her cheeks were flushed. "Father and…mother…they said," her lower lip trembled and he was afraid she might start crying again, but she continued, "they said we couldn't get married."

He held back a snort. Of course they wouldn't. He had already known that – not that he had even _thought_ about marriage, no siree. "What else is new?" He offered in a light hearted tone, hoping that he could cheer her up.

But it did the opposite. She pulled away from him and looked down at her hands as they twisted together in her lap. "A lot."

"Hey," he began, fumbling to try to fix what he thought was his fault, "I'm sorry. I was trying to help you feel better, I didn't mean to upset you. But really it's no big deal. I mean, we knew this, right?"

"Eugene," Rapunzel said quietly, but still he rambled on.

"Plus that's not the end, I mean, it's not the only thing there is. As long as you want me here they'll have to let me stay, right? And anyways it's their loss because they'll never see the amazingly beautiful offspring that would come from my superior genetics –"

"_Eugene_!" Rapunzel nearly shouted. He stopped, because he had just been babbling anyways and wasn't making sense, and had he _really_ been talking about children?! "There's more."

He sighed to calm his nervousness and waited. He just wanted to see her laugh at him and smile, but she was staring at him, her big eyes completely serious and sad. He had never seen her so intense before, and it was unsettling.

"They've arranged for me to marry a prince," she said, breaking eye contact and looking back at her lap.

And Eugene? All of his breath escaped him in a singled _whoosh_ and he thought his heart stopped beating for a second. It was too much for him to even comprehend and he was so confused. Had she really said that, or was he imagining it? It was true that the king and queen didn't like him, but when it came to their daughter they were so kind and supportive. Right? But this…this was cruel. This was horrendous. He didn't think that anyone, let alone the parents who had thrown a week long party when their daughter returned could do such a thing. He was horrified.

And he was angry. Beyond angry, he was _livid._ Abruptly, so quickly that it startled Rapunzel, he leapt to his feet and began pacing. His hands clenched into fists. He wanted to hit something. Particularly, he wanted to have a round with the jolly old king, but he knew that was a losing fight, with the entire Corona guard against him. He had no words, so instead a wordless, angry shout escaped.

Rapunzel had never seen him like this. It was terrifying, seeing the usually sweet and gentle Eugene clenching his fists and hollering. Sure, he had a short temper, and would often snap at guards or playfully chide her, but this was completely different. This was a pure, fiery rage that she had never before seen. He continued pacing, but the set of his shoulders indicated that he was calming down slightly.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked timidly, still curled on the ground. He spun around to face her, and the expression on her face was enough to bring him to his knees in front of her. She was so hurt, so frightened… How could she think such a thing?

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" He asked, but he made sure that his voice was gentle and reassuring. She shrugged weakly, but kept her gaze low. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms once more. "This isn't your fault. I'm mad at them. But don't worry, okay Blondie? We'll figure this out."

He said the words with so much conviction that Rapunzel could almost delude herself into believing it was possible. And oh how he wanted it to be possible, too. All he could think of was to just get past this moment, to get through this night and this feeling.

When they both sensed that it was getting late, they decided to head back to the castle, Rapunzel insisting on being tucked securely under his arm. When she saw her parents standing just outside the garden door, she shrank back into Eugene, as if she could disappear completely and not have to face them. Eugene realized that they looked _guilty_, as they should.

The king opened his mouth to say something, but Eugene silenced him with a poignant look and said, "Princess Rapunzel is very tired. _I_ will escort her to her bedroom." Every word was harsh and staccato. Every word dripped with anger. Every word just _dared_ for them to object, to make one comment against him. They said nothing.

Within the castle, it was quiet. There wasn't a single soul around, as if the king and queen had dismissed everyone. That was just as well; neither of them much wanted to talk to anyone else. Rapunzel was unsteady on her feet, completely exhausted from running and crying. Eugene, however, was completely on edge and wide awake. Each nerve pulsed and throbbed, urging him to be hyper-aware of his surroundings.

When they reached her bedroom door, Eugene moved forward to turn the knob, but Rapunzel stopped him, turning to bury her face in his chest and wrap her arms around his torso. She squeezed him as tightly as her muscles would allow and still it wasn't enough to feel okay again. He closed his eyes and held her tightly for a brief moment before gently pushing her away to open the door. Obediently, she went inside, but turned back to look at him with huge, sad eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, her voice feeble and quiet. And really, how could he say no? There was no one around to scold them, and they'd certainly have no right to after what she was going through.

"Sure I will, Blondie," he said tenderly, reaching forward to push a lock of hair behind her ear. In response, she gave him a little smile. It didn't reach her eyes, and she still looked sad, but it was certainly a start. She hurried off to her closet to change into her nightclothes while he waited.

When she was ready, she climbed under her blankets and patted the empty space beside her. He pulled off his boots, but only laid beside her on top of the blankets. When she protested, he argued that she _knew_ he couldn't stay the entire night, though he so wished that he could. It was something, however, and Rapunzel forced herself to accept it as she curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest.

She was quiet, and her breathing became slow and even, so Eugene thought she was asleep. He, on the other hand, was wide awake, still equal parts angry and scared. He was frustrated, he was livid, he was outraged. He knew that it happened all too often, but he couldn't comprehend how two parents could just agree to marry their child off to someone they'd never met. Especially when they knew it would make them unhappy. More than unhappy, Rapunzel had been, and probably still was, miserable.

And he was afraid. Afraid for her, and afraid for himself. What if this prince was an awful guy? What if he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated? What if he was mean and distant and cruel? What if he hurt her?

But then…what if he wasn't? What if he was a wonderful guy and what if the moment she saw him Rapunzel left Eugene for him? What if she fell in love with him? What if everything worked out in the end, and their wedding was perfect and beautiful and Rapunzel didn't care about Eugene anymore? What if this prince was one thousand times better than Eugene could ever be and could give Rapunzel everything she deserved?

Rapunzel was not asleep. She laid awake along with Eugene, but instead of grumbling to herself she quietly thought and stared at the insides of her eyelids. Every part of her ached. Her feet hurt from running, her eyes hurt from crying, her head pounded. And her heart ached. She couldn't think about loving another man. Not when Eugene was laying beside her, absent mindedly stroking her hair. Not when her heart was so full of him that she could hardly see anyone else. And her parents wanted to marry someone she'd never met?

How could they? The question repeated in her brain over and over again. Her real parents had been so loving and supportive of her up until today. Her mother taught her needle point and her father hung her paintings in his study. After telling them how awful Gothel had been to her, they had always strived to be the opposite. Until now. Her father had tried to explain to her that this marriage was for the good of Corona, but what about her? Did she get absolutely no say in this?

All her life, she had never made decisions on her own. She had wanted a green dress, but her mother made her wear pink and purple instead. She had wanted to leave the tower and see the floating lights, but her mother had said no. And now, she wanted to marry Eugene and her parents were making her marry someone else instead.

And if she did marry this prince, what would happen to Eugene? Surely her new husband wouldn't allow her boyfriend to stay in the castle. He would be cast out, and no amount of arguing or crying on Rapunzel's part would be able to keep him there. And what would happen to him then? He'd have nowhere to live. He'd have to go back to stealing and running and hiding for the rest of his life. Or he would have to leave Corona and she'd never see him again.

She felt like she was going to cry again. She so wanted to be brave and strong, but she only felt weak and afraid. She scooted closer to Eugene and wrapped her arms around his neck, startling him, but causing him to wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Are you still awake?" He asked very quietly, his voice barely above a low rumble that she felt vibrate through her.

She nodded, unable to speak. He sighed and brought a hand up to stroke her hair again, keeping the other firmly around her waist as they curled together. "Will you tell me a story?"

She felt him laugh, a quiet, little chuckle that buzzed in his chest. The sound relieved her so much that she couldn't help but smile a bit. "Alright. Once upon a time," he began, putting his lips close to her ear, "there lived a man so handsome that everyone went blind. The end."

Rapunzel pulled away from him, laughing hysterically and smacking his chest. She could feel the tension inside her chest alleviate as she laughed and felt the vibrations of him laughing along with her. For a moment, they could feel like everything could be okay. Maybe. She relaxed back against him as he told her a real story, one of a beautiful princess who fell in love with a pickpocket and together, they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long break! I've been so busy and stressed with school that I haven't had much time to write, let alone come up with inspiration. I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm afraid I may have made the king and queen out to be a bit meaner than I intended, but I'm just going with the flow here. Please leave me some feedback if you have time!**

The pair awoke to a light knock at the door. Rapunzel rolled over, groggy and mumbling, and elected to ignore it. Eugene however, sat bolt upright, realizing the bed he had fallen asleep in was not his. The plan had been to stay until she had fallen asleep, then to leave and sneak back to his room. But somewhere in the exhaustion and comfort he felt holding her in his arms, he had fallen asleep too.

"Miss?" Penny called in, knocking louder this time.

Rapunzel opened her eyes and squinted up from her pillow to see Eugene scanning the room wildly. She was, at first, happy to see him in her bed, his hair mussed and his clothes rumpled, but she realized the severity of the situation they'd be in if anyone else knew. Suddenly awake, she leapt out of bed and pulled him along with her towards her closet. They kept their footsteps as quiet as possible as they passed in front of the door. Once he was securely in the closet, Rapunzel held a finger up to her lips before closing the door.

_I've got a person in my closet_, she thought, quoting herself with a smile. Then, trying to look and act calm, she opened the door of her bedroom. Penny was standing outside, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Oh, good morning miss!" The girl said, stepping forward as if to enter, but Rapunzel did not move. "The king and queen will be expecting you for breakfast any moment now, miss," Penny continued, trying to sidestep her way into the room.

"I'm sorry Penny, I'm not feeling well today. Please tell my parents that I will not be joining them or attending my lessons," Rapunzel said as she began to close the door.

"Wait, miss! Is this about the engagement?" Upon saying this, the girl clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes bulged.

Rapunzel's thoughts spun in circles and she stumbled backwards slightly. "What?" She breathed, but it wasn't a question. It was a gasp, it was surprise, it was…betrayal. "How did you…who told you?"

"R-really miss, I truly am sorry! It's not what you think at all, it was just…gossip. Someone overheard the king and queen discussing it, and they told someone else, who told someone else and–"

"Everyone knew but me," Rapunzel whispered, her hands falling limply to her side. Her eyes, suddenly fierce with anger, flashed up to glare at her handmaid. "You knew?! You knew, and you didn't tell me!"

The girl tried to recover, to think of something to say, but just stared at the angry princess with wide eyes. "Penny, I thought we were friends," Rapunzel said quietly, turning away from the door. "Please tell my parents what I said," she added coldly, pushing the door shut behind her. She waited until she heard the sound of retreating footsteps, then leaned heavily against the door. Her knees gave out and so she sank to the ground, tipping her head back against the door and staring at the ceiling. She felt like crying, but no tears came.

After a few silent moments passed, she heard the creak of the old hinges on the closet door and felt Eugene's warmth settle beside her. Neither had to say anything, even if they had had the right words. Rapunzel leaned against him, and he wound his arm around her back, his hand rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to comfort. She felt like crying, but her eyes only stung from yesterday's emotional outburst. He wanted to hit something, but at the same time he wanted to hold her so tightly that he could never lose her. Instead he settled for rubbing her arm and turning to press his lips to the top of her head.

Before she even realized she was still tired, Rapunzel was nodding off. Somehow she couldn't help it – he was warm and soft and strong and comforting. She couldn't help but think how impossible it would be to ever feel this way with someone else. No one was like her Eugene. No one's hair was as soft and perfect in all its messy glory. No one could rub their short stubble against her cheek and have it feel quite the same way. No one's eyes were quite the same – flat brown from a distance but when seen closely, flecked with a million other colors all working in perfect harmony. No one had the same build, muscular but still slight. No one had the same smell, a complicated mix of woodsy pine and mint. No one was like Eugene.

"Let's get you back to bed, huh Blondie?" He said softly beside her, rousing her from the light sleep she had sunk back into. She nodded sleepily, allowing him to scoop her up in his arms and carry her back to bed.

"Stay with me?" She asked, her voice quiet but still fragile. Her large eyes stared at him from her bed, and he knew he could never say no. He pulled off his vest, which had cut into him uncomfortably in the night, leaving his undershirt and trousers on, then climbed under the covers beside her small form. Immediately, she pressed against him, her small fingers clutching his shirt and her bare legs brushing against his.

From the brink of sleep, Rapunzel felt the urge to say one last thing. "Eugene," she breathed, too tired to even open her eyes, "I love you."

And Eugene? He just kind of…flinched. They had been together for many months now – the summer had passed and fall was quickly waning – but never had he heard her say those words. To anyone. Her parents would send her off to bed with a warm, "We love you, dear," but she had yet to return it. He sensed that it had something to do with the witch who had raised her, and was probably correct. For her to say it to him made him feel triumphant, in a way, but also a confusing mix of emotions that he couldn't discern.

She was already lightly snoring beside him, but he was wide awake. He tried to make sense of what he was feeling and why he felt so short of breath. Hearing her tell him she loved him made Eugene feel…happy, certainly. He had already known long ago that he was in love with her, completely head over heels and in way too deep to ever be saved. But it meant something entirely different for her to be in love with him. He knew that she adored him, that her face lit up the moment she saw him and that she was always rushing off excitedly to meet him, but this was different. Surely, he thought, her parents hoped this was some passing affection – that she would be over him soon enough and they could be rid of him.

Her words repeated in his mind, causing him to grin from ear to ear. Why should this make him anything but elated? Flynn Rider felt foolish for being so easily affected by the words of one girl, but Eugene didn't care. That one girl was his entire world, and she wanted _him_. She loved _him._ Of course, this also raised a few problems, especially considering she was already promised to some prince from wherever and that her parents hated him, but he tried to ignore it for now, and felt himself resting easily along with her.

The pair woke sometime later when the sun was already high in the sky. Rapunzel refused to leave, and Eugene was inclined not to argue. They passed the time mostly by talking – Rapunzel seemed to never run out of questions to ask, and Eugene was happy to answer them. When they ran out of things to say, Eugene read from one of the many books stacked around the room and Rapunzel drew sketches of him in the sketchbook her father had given her. At various point in the day, other servants came and attempted to lure the princess out – no doubt at the command of the king and queen – but she vehemently refused or outright ignored them.

The sun was beginning to set when Rapunzel's stomach growled so loudly that Eugene could hear it clearly from across the room. She glanced up from her drawing, embarrassed, as it growled once more. Eugene was more used to going one or even two days without a meal, but he too was feeling hungry.

"Hey Blondie, I know you're all set on holing up in here and becoming a hermit, but maybe we should go to dinner," he offered, trying to keep his voice light since he knew she was anxious.

"I don't want to talk to them," she declared, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"You don't have to talk to them, but you do need to eat." As if in involuntary agreement, Rapunzel's stomach growled once more.

Her shoulders slumped and she peered sheepishly up at him. "I guess you're right."

Eugene stared out the window as Rapunzel got dressed in the adjoining room, for nothing else but to keep him from peering in through the slightly ajar door. He tried to behave himself when he was alone with her, but she was always tempting him without even realizing it. It could almost be cruel, if she wasn't so innocently unaware of the affect she had on him.

Suddenly, she stuck her head out through the opening in the doorway, her hair mussed from changing and her dress slightly askew, revealing a smooth, bare shoulder. Her eyes were wide with panic as they focused on him. "You're coming too, right?" She nearly shouted, her voice high and anxious.

He couldn't help but laugh at her overreaction. "Of course I'm coming. I'm starving!"

She relaxed and sent him a playful glare before disappearing back into the dressing room. When she re-emerged a few minutes later, her dress – a light mint green this time – was properly adjusted and laced in the front, and her hair was brushed down into some semblance of order.

A knock came at the bedroom door. "Princess, dinner is served. Will you be joining their majesties for supper?" It was a male butler this time.

Rapunzel tensed, wringing her hands together, and shot a glance at Eugene. He gave a slight nod, and the steady look in his eyes seemed to calm her. She cleared her throat before calling out, "Yes, I'm coming. And Eugene will accompany me."

"Very good, miss," the butler responded, before shuffling away down the corridor.

"Don't worry, Blondie," Eugene said quietly, stepping forward to take her clenched hands in his. Their eyes met, hers searching for reassurance, in his. He looked down at her with that half-lidded, adoring gaze that she loved before leaning in towards her. "I love you, Rapunzel," he whispered in her ear, the words filling her with a lightness she had never felt before. He kissed her on the cheek before leading her through the door.

Together, they slowly made their way to the dining hall. Rapunzel was nervous, despite feeling a little better with Eugene by her side. Eugene, on the other hand, was focusing on not being angry. Yelling at the king and queen would do nothing to help Rapunzel's case, and anything more would get him thrown out. No, he had to at least _try_ to be calm. And first and foremost, he should let Rapunzel stick up for herself.

Finally, they reached the doors of the dining hall and Rapunzel stopped in her tracks. She was angry at her parents, though she didn't want to be. She was scared, though she didn't want to be. She wanted to obey them, but at the same time she wanted to defy them. And desperately, she wanted to stop seeing parallels between this life and her life with Gothel. Sensing her tension, Eugene squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance, a silent, "No matter what, I'm here for you," before pushing the door open.

At the sight of their daughter in the doorway, the king and queen stood at once. Both opened their mouths to speak, but after exchanging a glance decided that neither knew quite what to say, and instead stayed silent. The four were seated and the first course of dinner was placed before them, but still no one spoke. Rapunzel didn't even touch her food, despite how hungry she felt, and instead stared down at her hands in her lap.

Finally, it was the queen who cleared her throat and spoke. "Rapunzel, dear, I know this must be hard for you. You've been through a lot of changes in such a short time, and you've adjusted well, but this is entirely different. But you must know that this is hard for us too. As your parents, we don't want to do anything to upset you."

Eugene began to interject, only opening his mouth and getting out half a syllable of defiance before Rapunzel placed a hand on his arm and said, very quietly, "Let her finish."

"But we also have a duty to our kingdom. As you know from your lessons, Corona has had problems with Sylvania for decades. We almost came to blows several times. This marriage is a way to create an alliance between the two nations." The queen then fell silent, her gaze resting on her daughter solemnly.

There was a long pause before Rapunzel spoke. The king placed his hand over his wife's, but didn't offer any words of his own. Both Rapunzel and Eugene had long since learned that the queen was the more soft spoken of the two, and that the king often spoke harshly without meaning to. Eugene had several things he wanted to say, but he knew that Rapunzel would stop him if he tried. She tried not to let on, but it was her way of protecting him. His temper could get him thrown out of the castle, and then where would they be? Rapunzel gave herself a few moments to collect her thoughts into coherent sentences before speaking.

"I know that you and papa don't mean to hurt me, but this _does_ hurt. How can you expect me to marry someone I've never met? Even if Eugene wasn't here, I would still be against it. All my life, I've been kept locked up, as little more than a prisoner. I've finally gained some bit of freedom, and this… I don't have a choice. I'll have to go somewhere where I don't know anyone. This feels like I'm becoming a prisoner again." Rapunzel finished, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Dear, it's not like that!" Her mother interjected, her eyes wide and pleading. "This prince will be your husband, and he will take care of you. One day the two of you will rule Corona as king and queen. You won't be trapped!"

"But I won't love him!" Rapunzel shouted, standing up abruptly and causing her chair to scoot back with a loud scrape.

Her father let out a frustrated sigh before finally speaking up. "You're just a girl, Rapunzel. You don't know what love is!"

The queen scrambled to come up with something more gentle. "What your father means is…well, you haven't even met the boy, dear. Why not give him a chance?"

"I don't want to meet him! I don't want to marry him. I didn't ask for any of this!" Rapunzel cried, sidestepping her chair and backing away from the table. Eugene quickly leapt up to stand by her side, ready to stand up for or comfort her if needed.

"Dear, you have to understand –" The queen began, but was silenced by the king's fist banging against the heavy wooden table.

"Listen here!" He shouted, his booming voice filling the hall and causing Rapunzel to jump in fright. "A princess does as she's told. A princess marries a _prince_, not some treacherous thief turned hero. Love is no consequence. It is either a silly whim or something formed after years and years of marriage. You will marry the Sylvanian prince whether you like it or not, for the good of your kingdom!"

When the king finally fell silent, the entire hall was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. The guards and servants had all left a long time ago, so that the four were left alone for their argument. Rapunzel stood frozen, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, filled with fear and tears. She had no words. She was the girl in the tower again, being admonished and told what to do and how to act. She was the girl in the tower, being screamed at because she could never be what anyone wanted.

Eugene put a strong arm around her shoulders, as if he knew that she'd collapse at any moment. He held her close to him, as if to protect her – no, _specifically_ _to_ protect her – from anything and everything. "Rapunzel is a person," he said, his anger causing his voice to be low and deadly, "not a political pawn. She is not a tool and she is not an object. She's your _daughter_. She needs to be loved and supported, not marginalized and scorned. And if you force her into this, you're no better than that witch who locked her up for eighteen years."

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner by the likes of you!" The king thundered, standing up so quickly and with so much force that his chair toppled over behind him and caused the queen to squeak in fright. "Rapunzel, we've tried to be gentle with you and give you time to adjust, but this behavior simply will not do. You will stop this foolishness at once, or I will have this man," he pointed a trembling finger at Eugene, "arrested for the crimes I previously forgave."

Rapunzel let out an involuntary gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. She knew what that meant. Before escaping prison to help her, Eugene had been facing execution for his numerous thefts – most notably, that of her crown. If he was arrested again, he'd face the same fate. And it would be all her fault.

"You're really so desperate that you'd _threaten_ her in this way? Unbelievable! How can you call yourselves parents? This is beyond manipulative, it's…it's just plain wrong!" Eugene shouted angrily, his hands curling reflexively into fists.

"Eugene," Rapunzel said quietly, attempting to stop him.

He continued on, his anger getting the best of him. "And another thing, you've barely given her any time at all to adjust! She's only been here for a few months, and you're all ready to marry her off? And what about free will? Do what you want to me, but I won't stand to see you –"

"_Eugene!_" Rapunzel shouted finally, her voice high and quivering. He shut up, finally, and turned to look at her. She stood beside him, tears streaming down her face and her breath catching with sobs. Frantically, he brushed tears away and tucked her hair behind her ears, anything to help her feel better, but she pushed his hands away before stepping forward, towards her parents.

He stared after her, feeling slightly stung, but mostly confused. Just moments before she had jumped away from them in fear, and now she was approaching them? Didn't she know that they were beyond reasoning? Eugene reached out to her, his fingertips inches away from her shoulder.

Finally, she spoke up in a small, broken voice. "I'll do it."

"Rapunzel, no!" Eugene shouted, but she raised a hand to silence him.

"I'll do it. Just don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback, guys, I really appreciate it! This is just a short chapter, because if I had kept going it would have been too long, so I thought it best to just stop where I did and leave it on a happy note. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Silence had fallen once more in the dining hall. Rapunzel was shaking, her small hands curled into fists and her mouth clamped shut in a stubborn attempt to quiet her crying. The king was standing with his arms folded, the expression on his face unreadable. The queen was visibly angry, giving her husband a scornful look. Eugene was frozen in place, a few paces behind Rapunzel, and completely dumbfounded.

"Is that enough?" Rapunzel finally asked, her voice small and wavering. She was trying so hard to stand upright and maintain some semblance of composure, when all she wanted to do was run and cry.

"Yes, Rapunzel. I'm very glad that you've seen some sense. The Sylvanian prince will be visiting next week to meet you, and I expect you to be on your best behavior at this time," The king responded, his voice taking on a normal volume level.

Rapunzel turned to leave, and Eugene instinctively reached after her. She began to take a step towards the doors, then stopped and said, "One more thing." She turned her head to give her parents an even and surprisingly forceful look. "You _will_ let Eugene continue to live here."

Rapunzel forced herself to stand up straight and take even strides as she left her parents staring after her. Eugene opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead followed her when he realized that he, in fact, had no idea what to say.

Once they were through the doors and out in the corridor, Eugene lunged forward to grab Rapunzel's hand, pulling her to a stop. "Rapunzel, you can't seriously be going along with this."

She didn't turn to look at him. "I am." She tried to conceal her emotions, but couldn't keep her voice from cracking on the last syllable.

"But this isn't what you want!"

A long moment of silence passed before she sniffled and said, her voice barely above a whisper, "No, it's not."

His breath came out in an exasperated sigh as he moved to stand in front of her. She didn't move, her eyes cast downward and her hands limp at her sides. Eugene placed a gentle hand under her chin and slowly tilted her face upwards, until she was forced to make eye contact with him. Her green eyes were wide and brimming with tears, her expression so sad that it physically pained him.

"It doesn't matter," she cried, finally allowing herself to come undone. "I don't have a choice. There's nothing I can do about it!"

He wanted to argue that there was, that protesting it and allowing him to be arrested would help her, but he knew it wouldn't. Either way, she would be forced into the marriage. If she went along with it quietly, he could stay by her for as long as they allowed it, and he could try to come up with something. If she protested and fought it, they would arrest him and she'd be all alone. Really, Rapunzel had made the smarter choice. He couldn't do anything for her from prison.

But still, he hated feeling so…powerless. There had to be something he could do, or something they could figure out together. However, things were still looking extremely bleak. He had to admit to that much.

"We'll…we'll figure something out," he promised, hoping it would be enough. She tucked her arms up to her chest and leaned against him, pressing her face into the fabric of his clothing and crying. And all he could do was put his arms around her and stroke her hair in a small offering of comfort. "Don't you worry, Blondie. We'll get through this."

At some point in the night, Rapunzel was finally able to drift to sleep and this time, Eugene had the strength of will to leave and return to his own bed. However, he did not find sleep as easily as she did, and instead laid awake for most of the night, his thoughts so loud that he could not find peace.

He never thought that Rapunzel was feeling trapped in the castle. Sure, she had a busy schedule of lessons to fill her day, and she wasn't allowed out without an escort, but weren't those freedoms, in a way? In her old life, she never had lessons, and now she was being exposed to so much knowledge. She was free to explore, so long as she wasn't alone, and that was solely for her protection. But when he really thought about it, she was still being confined, just in a larger space. He never thought she'd be drawing parallels between her old life and this one, but now he could see it.

And he was the one who brought her here. Sure, she had wanted to come, after hurriedly explaining to him her revelation, but he could have warned her just how difficult it was to be a princess. The story books all romanticized it, but everyone knew that a princess was raised from birth to be a wife to the future king. Everyone knew that, except for Rapunzel. It had been his responsibility to warn her, but he hadn't. Honestly, after the way her parents had acted when she had returned home, he thought that maybe they would be different, that after being without her for so long they would make her happy and allow her more freedom. He was wrong.

_Enough with the lame self-blame_, he thought, running his fingers through his hair and sighing in frustration. There was no point in regretting decisions already in the past. It was too late now to change any of it. All he could do now was try to solve these problems, to come up with some plan to stop the marriage.

Hell no, he was not about to sit back and let some prince marry _his_ Rapunzel. He didn't want anyone else to hold her when she cried. He didn't want anyone else to kiss her. He didn't want anyone else to sleep beside her. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He'd come up with some way to sabotage this, to protect Rapunzel.

Yes. Sabotage, he could do.

The next few days passed without incident. Rapunzel sat through her increasingly boring lessons, obediently going through the routine expected of her. Mealtimes with her parents were quiet and tense, especially as the prince's visit drew nearer. Her evenings were spent going through countless dress fittings – of course, none of the dresses she owned were good enough, and several new ones would need to be made for the prince's visit – so Eugene saw frustratingly little of her. Rapunzel focused on going through the motions and not showing the growing anxiety she felt towards the prince's visit.

Finally, it was Saturday, and the princess had no lessons or dress fittings scheduled for the day. After breakfast, Eugene pulled her aside in a hallway, well out of earshot of anyone else.

"Hey, Blondie, why don't we get out of here for a while?" He suggested, knowing that the promise of fresh air was too much for her to resist.

She brightened visibly. "Where are we going?"

"Just around. Anywhere you want," he said, relieved to finally see her smile.

The days were growing chilly, so Rapunzel wore a light cloak over her long sleeved dress. Eugene was content to go out in his usual outfit with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but Rapunzel insisted that he either roll the sleeves down or wear a cloak. He thought the sleeves looked stupid rolled down, so he begrudgingly agreed to wear the "dumb cape."

Together, the pair snuck out of the castle and off the grounds to the city that wrapped around it. Saturday was the busiest day for commerce in the city, and so unattended and dressed modestly, the two were able to go about uninterrupted. It was wonderful. It felt normal. Rapunzel led Eugene around by the hand, excitedly hurrying from storefront to storefront to point out anything that caught her eye.

Around noontime, Rapunzel bought a bit of bread and cheese for the both of them and they sat together on a ledge to eat it. Really, all she would have had to do was reveal her identity and they could have eaten much more for free, but Rapunzel grew anxious when townspeople fussed over her just because she was the princess. Instead, she kept her hood up and her face downturned whenever she thought someone might recognize her. And it was much harder to sneak about when everyone was demanding her attention, so Eugene didn't argue.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Rapunzel sighed and said, "I wish we could do this more often."

"What, eat bread and cheese? We do that all the time," he replied playfully, giving her a light shove with his elbow.

"No," she said, laughing slightly before her face turned serious once more. "I mean being normal. This feels like when you took me around the city on my birthday, before I was the princess and before I had responsibilities."

He didn't know what to say, so instead he covered her hand with his own where it rested on the stone ledge. She leaned her head against his shoulder and watched as people bustled about, trying to get lost in the activity that swirled around her.

Suddenly, Eugene stood, causing Rapunzel to nearly topple over. "Wha-?" She began, but was cut off.

"I'll be right back," he said, a strange look in his eye and a hint of a smile on his lips. He ducked down to kiss her on the forehead, then hurried off, quickly getting lost in the crowd. Rapunzel didn't even have time to call after him. She thought about trying to follow him, but now that he was out of sight, she had no idea where he could be. So she waited. And waited.

After nearly twenty minutes of waiting, she was about to go and look for him, but he chose that precise moment to re-emerge from the crowd. When he saw her, he gulped and slowed his pace. And Rapunzel was…incredibly confused. She stood when he reached her, waiting for some explanation. Except he didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring down at her with his hands tucked inside his cloak.

"Well?" She asked, acting slightly annoyed when she was really just relieved. And confused. Still so confused. "What did you need to do?"

Eugene fidgeted. He wanted to smack himself for it. Or at least, Flynn did. "I…uh…had to get something," he stammered. _Stammered_. He stifled a groan. _Damn it, pull yourself together,_ he thought angrily. She was just staring at him, her eyebrows drawn together in a mock scowl that was surprisingly adorable. She'd probably get mad if he told her that.

"What did you get?" She asked, relaxing slightly, but still skeptical.

He didn't answer. He kept fidgeting with something in the inner pocket of his cloak, the movements stirring the fabric. He looked upwards, breaking eye contact, and heaved a sigh, as if to prepare himself.

"Close your eyes," he said, looking at her once more.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Rapunzel obliged, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried to stay calm, but the excitement of a surprise was just too exciting. A smile curled her lips. She felt a cool breeze lift her hair and cause her to shiver. She felt his warm, calloused fingers around her left hand, lifting it from her side. She felt him squeeze her hand lightly, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

And then, she felt the cool touch of metal against the finger beside her pinkie. Everything seemed to stop. The pounding of her heart drowned out the voices in the crowd. Every hair stood on end as she felt him slide the ring very slowly down to the base of her ring finger.

She drew in a shaky breath before opening her eyes. She looked down to see a small, silver band of metal encircling her finger, her hand still resting in Eugene's. When she glanced up, their gazes locked. His eyes were warm and tender, and it seemed as if she were staring right into his soul. He looked incredibly honest and vulnerable.

He stared back at her, lost in her eyes, trying to count the different shades of green in her irises. She looked happy, but at the same time terrified. He held her small hand in his, relishing in the softness of her skin. He saw uncertainty and fear in her eyes, but above all, he saw trust.

"Eugene," she breathed, her voice so low it barely made a sound, "what is this?"

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "A promise. I _will_ protect you. And I _will_ marry you, Rapunzel, if you want me."

As if to answer, she threw her arms around his neck and nearly leapt up to kiss him full on the lips, hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been working on this a lot recently, so this chapter is out a lot sooner than I expected! Thanks for the great reviews and all of the follows and favorites! I'm glad you guys like my story. :) **

**Prepare yourselves for some drama, guys.**

Chapter 5

Rapunzel watched the sunrise from the window in her bedroom. There was a cushioned bench instead of a window ledge, and it was the perfect place to sketch or read. And right now, it was the perfect place to curl up and pretend that she wasn't terrified.

Today was the day. The sun rising confirmed it. Any minute now, several handmaids in addition to Penny would barge in and prepare her to meet the Sylvanian prince. Her parents had sent her off to bed the previous night, telling her to get plenty of rest for the day, but Rapunzel hadn't slept a wink. She was too afraid, too nervous, too angry, too sad, too everything to sleep.

She kept replaying her last kiss with Eugene in her head. He had held her ring in his hand – she had been wearing it on a long piece of string that she wore around her neck and had been tucking it into the front of her dresses each day – then kissed the cool metal. He then cupped her cheek in his palm, stroking just below her eye with his thumb, his eyes sadder than she had ever seen them. He had blinked quickly, so she couldn't be sure, but she swore she had seen him tear up. Then he kissed her softly on the lips and it was beautiful, but it tasted wrong. It was sad and painful and it felt as if it was the last kiss they would ever share.

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Rapunzel reached her hand down the front of her night gown and pulled out her ring. It glinted faintly in the dim light of dawn. It was simple, just a band of shiny silver, but it carried so much meaning that it felt as if it weighed a million pounds. She pressed the ring to her lips and squeezed her eyes shut as a tear slid down her cheek.

In his room, Eugene was laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. A shaft of sunlight had entered through a crack in the curtains, lighting the room dimly. So it was morning. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, and had eventually lost track of the hours that had passed. He couldn't stop thinking about how Rapunzel had looked when he had left her the previous night. She looked fragile and breakable and above all, like she didn't want to be alone. And he hadn't wanted to leave her, but some stupid instinct in him had urged him to run.

He held his hand up to look at the object he had been clutching in his palm. It was a small, vaguely heart shaped rock. Grey in color, smooth, with small bits that sparkled in the faint light. Rapunzel had given it to him one day when they were having lunch in the garden, when it was still warm enough for that. He could remember the look on her face when she brought it to him. She had been so happy and triumphant, and she had run up the hill to where he was sitting and watching. She came up to him, panting and excited and said, "_Close your eyes!_" She instructed him to hold out his palm, and when he did, she carefully placed the stone in it. She probably didn't even know he still had it.

He desperately wanted today to not happen. He wanted to just skip the entire twenty-four hours and not have to deal with any of it. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to hug her as tight as possible and refuse to let go. He wanted to scream. He wanted to drink until he passed out. But more than anything, he did not want this to happen.

There was a knock at Rapunzel's door. She banged her forehead against her knees, a sudden panic swelling in her chest. There was another knock. Somebody called in, but she barely heard the words. She sighed and held the ring in her palm once more, squeezing it as if she could pull strength from it, before kissing it again and quickly stuffing it under a cushion. The person outside her door knocked once more, then, when she still didn't answer, opened it. It was Penny, leading three other handmaids in behind her.

Penny gave the princess an apologetic look before saying, "We're here to get you ready, miss."

Rapunzel couldn't say anything, so she just nodded and stood. The ladies rushed her off for a bath, and then to her dressing room, one of them carrying a deep purple gown. She stood quiet and still as they tugged and pulled at her, pulling the laces of her corset so tight she could hardly breathe and tugging on her most voluminous petticoat. The dress they forced over her head was gorgeous, a deep purple silk that matched the kingdom's flag color, with gold accents and embroidery. They sat her down to pull a comb through her hair and then pin it up elaborately and with some pieces pinned into curls. She wasn't quite sure how they managed it, but they got even the shortest pieces of her hair to stay pinned up.

She hated all of it.

Rapunzel looked into a mirror and with all of the makeup and the elaborate hairdo she looked like a different person. Pulling her hair out of her face only seemed to make her look smaller and more vulnerable. It made her eyes look huge and strange. She hated it, but she didn't say anything.

One of the handmaids offered to bring her something to eat and she wanted to laugh but instead politely declined. She felt sick, even though her stomach was empty. And how could she eat when her corset was so tight she could hardly breathe? It seemed funny, in a cruel and twisted way.

Finally, they were finished and it was only ten in the morning. They expected the prince soon, but they couldn't be sure when. Rapunzel asked if she could be alone for a while, and the handmaids, thankfully, obliged. When they had all left, she grabbed the ring from its hiding place and pulled it over her head. She held it in her palm for a moment before stuffing it into her dress, under her corset, and then checked in the mirror to make sure none of the string was visible.

In his room, Eugene had finally forced himself out of bed. He dressed in his old clothing that had long since been replaced, but was much more comfortable for sneaking around. The previous evening after dinner, the King had pulled him aside and warned him to stay out of sight for the day. Well, "warned" is a bit of an understatement – it was much closer to a threat. He had said, specifically, out of sight, but hadn't said anything about staying _away_. After hours of lying awake, he had finally come up with a plan, and it was time for phase one: observation. He would stay hidden, but keep a close watch over Rapunzel and see what the prince was like. Depending on what he gathered from that, he would then choose how to proceed.

Silently, he slipped through his door and down a back staircase that no one used. He knew that when the prince did arrive, they would formally meet him in the throne room, and that seemed as good a place as any for Eugene to stake out. But first, he had one stop to make.

Rapunzel paced between the window and her door, wringing her hands anxiously. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there came a small, quick knock at the door. It was different from the loud knock of the servants and maids which was always followed by a statement of their intentions, so she knew it could only be one person. Her heart raced as she quickly hurried to the door and opened it.

Eugene stood in the doorway in his old clothing, the faded blue vest and worn brown pants and boots that she had met him in. When she opened the door, he silently slipped in before closing it behind him without a sound. Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her hair, careful not to pull any strands free. She collapsed against him, wanting so badly to break down and cry, but trying to be strong.

"I love you," she said, her voice muffled by the soft, worn fabric of his vest.

"God, Rapunzel, I love you too. Don't worry, okay? Everything's gonna be fine, I promise."

She desperately wanted to believe him. "I wish you could be there with me," she whispered.

He pulled back to meet her eyes, a mischievous smile twisting his lips. "Oh, I'll be there alright. I've got a plan."

"But papa said–" She began, her voice high and urgent.

"He said to stay _out of sight_," Eugene said, winking. "I'll be watching over you all day, don't worry."

Knowing that he'd be there, somewhere, made her feel a bit better. "What did they do to your hair?" He asked, lightly touching a pinned curl. "I don't like it."

"Me either," she grumbled. He laughed a small, quiet laugh, because her pouting face was absolutely adorable, and it felt good to distract himself from what the rest of the day had in store for them.

He lingered for a few moments more, wishing he could just lock the door and keep them there until the sun set. But he knew that the palace guest – he thought of the prince with contempt – would be arriving any minute now and that he needed to get to his hiding spot before then.

"I have to go," he breathed, cupping her cheek with his hand. She nodded, looking down sadly. Once more, to give himself courage and to give her comfort, he tilted her face upwards and kissed her softly. Then, although his bones screamed at him not to, he released her and slipped out the door as silently as he had come in.

Not long after he left, a maid came to escort her to the throne room where her parents were already waiting. She sat beside them in her stiff, uncomfortable, high-backed throne that was decorated with hundreds of purple stones and featured the sun of Corona just above her head. She had never had a reason to sit in it until now.

Her eyes scanned the walls, the drapes that framed the windows, and any other dark hiding spaces for Eugene, but she couldn't find him. Somehow, though, she felt his presence and knew he must be there, somewhere. She tried to focus on that thought to calm herself.

She tried to remain calm, but before she could manage to, the large doors at the far end of the throne room were being pulled open by two members of the guard and she didn't have time to tell herself not to panic. A line of several Sylvanian guards entered, then, clad in silver armor with green and brown accents. Behind them was the prince, followed by more guards.

The prince wore the silver and emerald green clothing of his kingdom, but the elaborateness of his clothing caused him to stand out like a peacock among pigeons. He wore a large brimmed hat that was dark brown and had a large plumed feather sticking out of it and pointing backwards. His clothing consisted of a rich emerald green and silver embroidered billowy vest that was cinched at the waist with a deep brown long sleeved undershirt and matching trousers. At his waist, a gleaming silver sword was holstered, but was mostly for show rather than protection.

He was tall, with blonde, curly hair that peeked out underneath his hat. His facial features were narrow, his nose pointed and his chin with a slight cleft. His eyes were a bright, gleaming blue. His guards parted when they reached the thrones of the King, Queen, and Princess, and he approached through the middle, removing his hat respectfully and holding it over his heart. He bowed deeply, almost theatrically, before the royal family.

"Your majesties," he said, still in his bow, his voice prim and smooth, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Rowan of Sylvania. I am humbled to be in your presence. Thank you for allowing me into your lovely kingdom."

"Please stand," the King said, motioning for the prince to then come closer. "I am the King of Corona, and this is my wife, the Queen, and my daughter, Princess Rapunzel," he continued, gesturing to each in turn. When he introduced Rapunzel, Prince Rowan turned his gaze to her, giving her a quick head to toe assessment. She noticed that he smiled slightly, seeming to like what he saw. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and indignation. "It is a pleasure to have you in our kingdom, young prince."

Her mother turned her head slightly to give her a sharp look, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Rapunzel had nearly forgotten that she was supposed to stand now and formally greet the Prince. Quickly, but with every nerve in her body screaming for her to sit back down, Rapunzel stood and carefully descended the few steps and approached Prince Rowan.

She curtsied deeply, slightly lifting her skirt as she bowed her head. "Prince Rowan, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Her voice was tight and pinched, and above all, nervous. She straightened from her curtsy, preparing herself for the next part. She held out her right hand, not making eye contact with the blonde-haired prince.

The hand that he extended to grasp hers was cold, causing her to flinch slightly. He cupped her fingers in his palm, then leaned down to press damp lips to the back of her hand. Even after he released her and she withdrew her hand, she could still feel the pressure of his lips, as well as the lingering moisture of his saliva. She subtly wiped her hand on her skirt.

Eugene watched from the rafters in a dark corner of the room, slightly behind the thrones. The moment the frilly prince had walked into the room, he had hated him and his stupid feather and his stupid pretty-boy looks. When he had kissed Rapunzel's hand, Eugene had gripped the wooden rafter so hard that he left impressions from his nails. He tried not to focus on his hatred for the prince and instead tried to collect information on him that could be useful later.

Calm and self-confident. More like pompous and cocky. A handsome sword holstered at his hip, but half a dozen guards around him. That meant he probably didn't know how to use it. Gaze focused on the princess. More like undressing her with his eyes. Tall, probably taller than Eugene himself, but lanky and most likely weaker. If he needed to, Eugene could take him.

Rapunzel felt unsettled by Prince Rowan's gaze. His blue eyes were piercing, and it felt like he was staring right through her. His gaze kept trailing down over her body, covered by layers of clothing, but still defining her waist and breasts. The neckline was modest, but she still caught him staring. Even though she had been washed and scrubbed clean that morning, Rapunzel felt dirty.

After what seemed like endless pleasantries and formalities, the Queen announced that she had arranged for a carriage to take the Rapunzel and Prince Rowan sightseeing around Corona. Rapunzel hadn't known that she would be the one to show him the kingdom, but somehow it wasn't surprising. The idea of being alone with him, confined in a carriage, unsettled her stomach. She wondered how Eugene would manage to follow them.

Before she could react, she was being swept out of the throne room and out into the palace courtyard. As soon as the room was cleared, Eugene slipped out a window and climbed down a nearby tree – the same way he had gotten there previously. He stayed close to the castle, stepping lightly even though there was no one close enough to hear him. When he was close enough to see the carriage, he waited and planned his course to follow it.

Soon enough, Rapunzel was guided to the carriage. Prince Rowan held out a hand to help her into the carriage, but she pretended not to notice it and got in on her own. Eugene tried not to laugh at the look on the prince's face at her rejection. He followed her in, and the thought of the two of them in such close proximity was enough to cause Eugene to sober up.

Rapunzel felt almost claustrophobic inside the small carriage. Surely the palace had larger carriages. Or maybe it was part of her parents plan to get her to fall in love with, or at the very least not outrightly detest – the prince. It seemed like he sat intentionally closer to her, his hand brushing hers on the seat before she quickly withdrew it.

Soon enough, the carriage was rolling, and Rapunzel's stomach was churning. She didn't feel up for polite conversation, so an awkward silence fell between them as she stared out the window. Pretty soon, they had entered the town and Rapunzel could see a crowd forming around the carriage. The driver had to slow his pace just so the horses wouldn't trample anyone.

Prince Rowan cleared his throat before speaking. "I must say, Princess, I didn't know what to expect when my parents announced that I was betrothed to the lost princess of legend. It must have been dreadful to be raised as a commoner, but you still look quite beautiful."

Anger flared within Rapunzel. He didn't know _anything _about her life or what she had been through. How dare he say something so rude! "Thanks," she scoffed, because it was expected of her. "I've never met a prince before, so I wasn't quite sure what to expect either, but you're not as ugly as I imagined," she quipped, feeling suddenly snarky. Eugene would have been proud of her.

Prince Rowan snorted and gave her a thinly veiled glare, "Clearly you haven't been in the castle long enough to learn your place."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. She turned away from him to look out the window once more. She heard him sigh beside her. "Forgive me, Princess, I've forgotten my manners. Your kingdom is very beautiful." His voice was softer this time and he sounded like he meant it. Rapunzel stayed cautious, but acknowledged his compliment.

"Thank you, Prince Rowan. I think so, too."

"Please, call me Rowan. It feels silly to have you so formal with me." To be honest, Rapunzel wanted _only_ to be formal with him. Still, she realized his place of power and had no option but to oblige.

"Well then…Rowan," the name felt strange on her tongue, "what is your kingdom like?" Rapunzel didn't much want to talk to him, but she couldn't suppress her curiosity.

"I come from south of here, so it's a bit warmer. The city is also bigger than Corona, but with less water. It's louder though. Corona seems much more peaceful."

Eugene weaved through the crowd, able to follow the carriage easily at its slow pace. He could just barely glimpse the prince on the left side of the carriage; his head turned towards Rapunzel, who Eugene couldn't see. He wished he could get close enough to hear what they were saying, but the crowd was too tight and too loud anyways. That prince seemed to be keeping to himself, physically, anyways, so Eugene wasn't too worried.

The prince continued speaking. "I have two elder brothers, so the chances of me being able to rule my kingdom are slim. The eldest is already married and his wife is with child, and the other, like me, has an arranged marriage with a princess in a different kingdom."

Rapunzel had almost been able to forget the topic of marriage until he brought it up. She felt a tight pinching sensation in her chest and she felt short of breath, but she tried to ignore it. Instead of commenting on that bit, as Rowan expected her to, she chose a different topic. "It must be nice to have siblings," she said, struggling to sound conversational.

He snorted, making a sound that was becoming increasingly obnoxious to Rapunzel. "Not at all. They teased and picked on me my entire life, and because of them I have to rule a different kingdom."

_Your life must be _so_ hard,_ Rapunzel thought dryly. His statement left no need for response, so Rapunzel allowed silence to fall once more. She hadn't realized it until he stopped talking, but his voice was rather annoying. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, but it often sounded childish and whiny, perhaps because he himself was childish and whiny. His voice was higher pitched than she was used to hearing from a man, and slightly nasal.

"Say, Princess," he said, grabbing her attention once more and starting a slight pulse of a headache behind her eyes. She turned her head to look at him, because she had been taught in her etiquette lessons that it was rude to not make eye contact with someone who was speaking to you, and found him much closer than she had expected.

He was leaning towards and slightly over her, so that she had to look up to meet eyes with him. Those unsettling eyes of his bore straight through her. She was uncomfortable and confused, because he was much too close to her for her liking and she didn't know why. Then, she felt a bony, claw-like hand on her thigh.

Rapunzel's instincts flared within her and she forced herself backwards, towards the door of the carriage, and above all _away_ from him. Her shaking hand found the latch of the door and forced it open. The carriage was still moving, but not fast, so when she fell backwards out of it she wasn't hurt. She tried to catch her breath, but her corset was laced too tightly for her to draw a deep breath. She looked up to see Rowan shouting at the guards for them to stop the carriage.

The only thought in her mind was escape. She stumbled to her feet and tried to run, but her shoes pinched her toes and the heels made it hard to balance. She was breathing rapidly, but her lungs couldn't expand far enough to accommodate it. Black spots bloomed at the corners of her vision and her head spun. She looked around for help, and saw the blurry shape of a man forcing his way through a crowd of citizens.

Her head ached, her chest was tight, and her throat hurt from her labored breathing. The dark spots were consuming her vision, until she couldn't see anything at all. She heard a familiar voice call out her name just as her legs gave out beneath her.

She was unconscious before she even hit the ground.


End file.
